Dragon Ball Z: A Chaos World
by FamilyofSlenderman
Summary: During a different time, the world of DBZ has changed more than you could ever imagine, including all new foes and allies, from the Marvel and DC Comics universe. Throughout this fic, many different people will be seen from all three of these universes and I hope you all enjoy! Thank YOU for reading!
1. The Beginning

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

><p>"We're in our final descent into Earth, sire," a henchman pilot said.<p>

A tall, hulking figure laughed and he fluttered his cape as he strode to the window looking out towards Earth, "good, it will be only a few moments before I see what this puny planet can offer me!" He clapped his hands together, "I hope it was worth the journey, I'm going to be... dissatisfied with anything less than what I have heard," he laughed again and turned his back to the window. He has distinct facial features: two large black horns protruding from his skull and was overall a light shade of purple and red. His name, Lord Frigid, the final member of the Cold Dynasty. And possibly the most aggressive of the bunch!

As they descended down to Earth, Frigid's hand shook slightly from the excitement, unlike the other members of the Cold Dynasty Frigid wasn't one to control his excitement. He thought about his decision to head to Earth, _my family and my race has told me that these are the strongest fighters in the universe and these fools did destroy my family, but they've never fought anything quite like me. They may have seen my brothers, but I am nothing like them, I doubt that even if they do match up to what my people have said, they still won't be any match. What a waste, but only time will tell I suppose... _

Before he could ponder much more, Frigid was interrupted by one of his right-hand-man henchmen, Venus, "sire! We are in final crash course to Earth, estimated time of ground arrival, five minutes!" Frigid smirked and nodded and looked otu of the window one last time before he sat back down and closed his eyes, preparing for the final declension for Earth...

* * *

><p>The Z-Fighters had gathered at the Rocky plains like they had done for Freeza, nearly two years ago. "Whoa, do you guys feel how incredibly dark that power is! I haven't felt anything this evil since... since..." Krillin started.<p>

"Freeza!" Piccolo finished, "but something is different about it, there's no way it's Freeza, that new guy defeated him two years ago! He can't be back and even if he is, I doubt he is any sort of match against all of us like he was then. With the combined power of myself, Goku, and Gohan, we should easily be able to destroy him once and for all."

Somebody laughed behind them, they all looked back to see Vegeta standing in the sun on a high rock, looking down at them with his arms crossed, "aren't you forgetting someone, Namek? I alone can defeat Freeza, he is no match for me anymore, none at all. I am the true Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta unleashed some of his energy and the rock he was on collapsed and he jumped to the Z-Fighters below him. "Ha, just watch and learn fools." He walked up to meet Goku face to face and Goku gave a slight smirk.

"You've definitely gotten a lot stronger Vegeta, that's good because don't forget after this we have the Androids to deal with." Piccolo walked toward the two but stopped when he heard Vegeta speak and saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Kakarot, that's an understatement, my strength has increased unfathomably and I'll prove it to all of you fools, I could test it on Freeza again, or perhaps you would like to be my demonstration dummy, what do you say, Kakarot?"

The Z-Fighters gasped as they felt Goku's and Veget'a powers swell slightly, indicating that a battle may be near, but Piccolo stepped in between them before either could throw a punch or otherwise start a battle. "You two knock it off!" Piccolo said, "we still have to deal with whatever this thing is, save it for later."

Vegeta chuckled and walked away while muttering, "keep it up, Namek, and you just may become my demonstration."

Piccolo looked him at him in the back of his head with a piercing gaze, "don't test me, Vegeta. You know I can make you become the Prince of my Boot!" Vegeta swiveled aroudn to meet his icy cold gaze with his own fiery gaze.

"Is that a fact, you piece of trash? Then let's see it, we don't have all day," Vegeta opened his arms up to signal for Piccolo to do something. Piccolo turned and muttered something about it "not being worth it" and Vegeta laughed again, "that's what I thought, you weakling." Piccolo gave him a look before shaking his head and crossing his arms, he then walked away.

They didn't have to wait too much longer until, they felt the air rushing past them and they looked up and saw a large spaceship, which was almost identical to Freeza's. And for the first time, the Z-Fighters witnessed the true severity of this evil. But still, Vegeta smirked as his hair whirled and he salivated over the though of demonstrating his real strength in this new foe. _Finally, _he thought, _I can reclaim to position on the throne and become the Prince of All Saiyans once again! _

It took only a few more moments for the spaceship to land over a series of rocks beyond any of the Z-Fighters vision. They felt the Earth shake as the ship landed and they went airborne to try and meet the foe head on. As they went over the rocks, they saw him getting out of the spaceship and they were all in awe over his sheer size. He was easily 8 ft tall and his black cape fluttered behind him to give him an even more menacing factor. As he walked onto the ground, he looked up at the Z-Fighters and smirked evilly. He waved and yelled up to him, "come down here, I'd like to meet the ones that killed my family!"

The Z-Fighters gasped and looked at each other, stunned, was this another of the Cold Dynasty?! It was, but none of them knew and they all stood there stunned until it was broken by Vegeta dropping to the ground with his arms still crossed, he too was smirking. And as he strode over to Frigid, he opened his mouth, "so, there's another Cold family member, eh? That's laughable, you're gonna end up just like the rest of them, DEAD!" Vegeta lunged at Frigid who easily avoided the attack by jumping into the air and flipping mid air over Vegeta, as he came down though Vegeta caught him by the foot and spun him around and whipped him into a nearby rock formation. As the dust cloud settled in, Vegeta raced in after him and a big _boom! _was heard and before even a second had passed, Vegeta's body was flying through the air before he lost steam and hit the ground and rolled for another fifty or so feet.

Above the two, the Z-Fighters all descended onto the ground and watched as the battling continued, except for Gohan, "I'm going to go in, Vegeta needs my help," but before he could fly off towards them, Piccolo grabbed him by the wrist and shook his head.

"No, Gohan, Vegeta is way too proud for that, besides we don't know if he's bluffing right now or what, he might just be feeling him out, let's wait and see what happens..."

Vegeta got up slowly and wiped the blood from his lip, he looked at it and smirked a bit, "you punch pretty well. Let's see how you battle against my true power!" Vegeta curled his arms and raised his power to his full power, he released his arms and his aura exploded and turned light blue and blew the rocks around him hundreds of feet away. Vegeta looked at Frigid, "shall we continue?"

Frigid nodded and the two lunged at each other as their auras combined and their powers collided, a shock wave was produced and any rock in the immediate vicinity was destroyed. back and forth they went and it seemed no one had the upper hand until Vegeta kicked Frigid in the gut and hit him with an elbow to the back that sent him flying into the ground. Before Vegeta could celebrate his win from that skirmish, Frigid had grabbed him by the leg and swung him into the ground as well. Frigid quickly got to his feet and raced to the air, Vegeta followed but before he could reach him, Frigid sent several blasts at him, none were avoidable and as soon as the hit him, Vegeta crumpled and glided to the ground. Frigid licked his lips and dove straight for Vegeta but in mid air, he was kicked in the jaw and sent flying to the ground far away from Vegeta.

Frigid looked up to see Goku standing where he had been kicked, looking at him. "Fight someone who can fight back now," Goku said before powering up, but before he and Frigid could meet, Vegeta had gotten up and was screaming.

"Kakarot, I can do this myself!" He screamed and sent a blast at Goku, who parried the blast and when he looked back at Vegeta, Vegeta was racing at Frigid. Frigid smiled as Vegeta missed him and he kneed Vegeta right in the gut. Vegeta spat as he gasped at the pain, Frigid followed with a punch to the jaw that sent Vegeta into another set of rocks.

He smirked but shook his head, "I had heard that you were a lot stronger than that, I hope he wasn't your strongest fighter, because if he is, I have some bad news for you fools: you're all going to die! It was almost too easy, that was barely a warm up for me!" The Z-Fighters gasped at this stunning revelation, all except Goku who simply looked on and then lowered himself to the ground. Frigid and Goku strode towards each other, each step they took they raised their power until they were mere feet from each other. They looked at each other, preparing for another battle...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: Don't worry about the crossover yet, it's coming, don't worry, but for now or maybe for the next chapter or two, I may keep it strictly just DBZ characters, but I guess you'll have to find out by tuning in ;)**

**Just a few power levels for the number people out there ;) (and before anyone asks, Goku's SSJ multiplier will be 10x, NOT 50x!)**

**Piccolo(with weights): 2,750,000**

**Vegeta(not powered up): 2,950,000**

**Vegeta(full power): 3,645,000**

**Frigid(suppressed): 2,250,000**

**Frigid(vs. Vegeta): 4,150,000**

**Goku(powered up, but not full power): 3,925,000**

**Frigid(powered up, but not full power: 5,125,000**


	2. A Frigid Battle

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 2: A Frigid Battle**

* * *

><p>Goku and Frigid lunged at each other and viciously threw punches and kicks at each other, neither gaining an advantage. Frigid then tried to headbutt Goku who narrowly ducked it but was met by a knee going straight for his face, he was too late blocking it and slowly backed away, clutching his nose after Frigid's knee had broken it. Blood poured from his nose, but Goku continued to fight, he even won a few skirmishes and had visibly frustrated Frigid. Frigid screamed in anger and tried blasting Goku who easily avoided all of the blast barrages.<p>

Frigid then calmed himself, seeing it was no use to let his anger take control. He sighed and smiled slightly, "you're good, no doubt, but still you are no match for me. Prepare yourself, the warm up is over!" Frigid threw his cape off of him but instead of fighting, he signaled at the ship. Almost instantly, five fighters poured out of the spaceship, all almost as evil as Frigid and each stronger than the last. Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, and Mercury. "These are my soldiers, like them? They are some of the fiercest and strongest fighters in the galaxy, have at him boys!" All at once, they immediately jumped at Goku but before any of them could lay a hand on him, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha had all blocked the way.

Piccolo stared them all down, "sorry, but he's leaving with us. So if you want to beat on anyone, I'm right here, bring it." Piccolo signaled for them to come forward and Saturn, a stout, saiyan-looking fighter with black hair, obliged. He lunged at Piccolo who dodged the fist and sent his own fist into Saturn's throat, "I'm not like the others, I fight to kill!" Piccolo yelled as he grabbed Saturn and threw him into the ground below. Yamcha quickly followed him and they squared off and lunged at each other...

That left it 4 on 4. Venus bumped his way through to get eye to eye with Piccolo, "I can take you, green man, I hope you know," he said casually.

Piccolo closed his eyes and smirked, "be my guest," Venus' smirk faded and he sent a fist right at Piccolo, who barely caught it and threw it back at Venus. Venus then repeatedly tried hitting Piccolo with a volley of punches and kicks. None of them landed, but Piccolo could barely block ll of them. They then circled each other and each sent punches at each other and while none of them hit one another, none of the punches were dodged and they were all blocked or otherwise parried. By the end of the barrage, they were both out of breath and they lowered themselves to the ground to continue their duel.

As all of this went on, Goku and Frigid looked on to see the ten fighters all going at it tooth and nail. Frigid then looked at Goku and laughed, "I see that your friends are much stronger than I gave them credit for, no matter -" Frigid was cut off by a fist going into his jaw, his body went flying as Vegeta was once again on the attack, but this time with a new found fire.

"Nobody makes a mockery of me, no one!" Vegeta screamed as he posed his hands, "Galick Gun! Fire!" And instantly, a huge purple beam was fired at Frigid who didn't have time to block or dodge the attack, who was still going through the initial shock. The beam and Frigid connected and the rocks surrounding them were demolished in its wake. Vegeta didn't even let the dust settle before he was back on the attack, his pride and anger had clearly taken over. Repeatedly he smashed Frigid with everything he had, until he had no more. And then, Frigid went back on the offensive, with just one swing Vegeta had been put permanently back on the ground.

But even Frigid had come out of that looking dominant, he was clearly weakened by the attack as his breathing was heavy and his power had faltered slightly. Goku smiled slightly but stopped when he looked at the battered Vegeta, _I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain_. Goku looked back at Frigid and narrowed his eyes, "No more games, this ends right here, right now!" He got into his fighting stance and prepared himself.

Frigid laughed, "your wish is my command. Time to die!" Frigid continued laughing as he jolted at Goku who seemingly dodged all of the attacks with ease. "What?" How are you able to dodge all of these attacks!"

Goku smirked slightly, "I guess it's beginner's luck," But quickly wiped the look from his face when Frigid lunged at him again, but again he dodged all of the attacks with relative ease. And then Frigid lost it: He screamed and raised his power well beyond anything Goku could have previously seen from him. His purple aura electrocuted the rocks and then exploded altogether. His rage didn't stop there as his power still was rising and at a rapid rate.

"What is that?" Piccolo kicked Venus away and stared at hoe Frigid was seemingly _transforming._ But before he could get a good look at him, Venus turned him around and punched him in the mouth and they continued their brawl. But Goku saw it: Frigid's appearance didn't change too much except for the fact that now the horns were gone and he wasn't nearly as rough, more or less like Freeza although he was much more muscular and much taller_._ But that wasn't the thing that scared Goku.

Goku felt his power and it had increased dramatically, far beyond anything Goku could have imagined. But before Goku could really take it in, Frigid had flew at him and assaulted him and sent him flying to the ground. "I forgot to mention my name to you," he said in a now very deep voice, "my name is Frigid, Lord Frigid. And now I'll give you all an icy death!"

Frigid launched himself at Goku like a rocket, but before he could make it there, Goku yelled as he got to his feet, "I won't let you win!" His aura flared as did his hair and eventually his aura raged and his hair turned golden as it stood on end - he was at his Super Saiyan state!. Frigid looked on not in fear, but with awe.

"Wow, so this is the power of the Super Saiyan! Incredible, I can't wait to see the respect I get when I end your miserable life!" And the two went at and back and forth the skirmish was until Tien, who had finished off Mercury tried to help Goku. All he did was provide a distraction as his tri-beam only slightly affected him and irritated him more than hurt him, but it was enough. Goku jumped back to the nearest rock pillar and chanted his familiar saying, "Kame..." Tien's power faltered and Frigid used it to his advantage and sent a blast that sent Tien flying, "Hame..." Frigid looked at Goku and smiled and lunged right at him, "HA!" A poerful blue beam of energy shot from Goku's cupped hands and met Frigid head on.

Krillin looked on as he created enough separation from him and Neptune to watch the skirmish. The blast put Frigid into the ground, but Frigid didn't stay down for long as he was right back at his feet. And then Krillin turned back to see Neptune in his face. Neptune savagely pounded on Krillin before he had beaten him to the point where he couldn't even stand. Neptune weakened, fled the battle altogether for an unknown reason and he flew over the mountains towards the nearest cave so he could heal his wounds...

Between Yamcha and Saturn, it looked like Saturn had had the upper hand until Tien gave Yamcha a little assistance by blasting Saturn into the rock rubble. and before too long, Yamcha had capitalized on Saturn's weaknesses, leaving only two members of Frigid's Armored Squadron, Venus and Jupiter. As Jupiter chopped Gohan, he turned around just in time to see Yamcha pounce on him, although in his weakened state, Yamcha was no match but it did provide a distraction for Gohan to give Jupiter a Masenko in the back which sent him to the ground where Gohan kept on the assault until he saw that Piccolo could use his help. So that left Piccolo, Gohan, and Yamcha all to fight Venus. But before they could battle, they all heard Frigid call to Venus.

"Venus, lend me your strength, I feel as though I will need it for this battle and I think it's necessary that you give your power, so I call on you! Relinquish your strength to me now!" And almost as soon as he called Venus raised his hand and aimed it right at Frigid and shot what seemed like a large energy blast at him, which actually ended up being Venus life force as Venus collapsed while Frigid took the blast with open arms and his power soared once again, which made him much stronger. Now with Frigid fully powered, can the weakened Z-Fighters stand up to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: The crossover should be coming within the next chapter or so and I am very excited about it and I hope you guys are too and I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters!**

**Just a few power levels for the number people out there ;) (and before anyone asks, Goku's SSJ multiplier will be 10x, NOT 50x!)**

**Goku(Base Full Power): 4,120,000**

**Goku(SSJ Full Power): 41,200,000**

**Piccolo(without weights): 3,350,000**

**Gohan (Full Power): 1,450,000**

**Tien (Full Power): 2,120,000**

**Yamcha (Full Power): 1,050,000 **

**Krillin(Full Power): 1,290,000**

**Vegeta (angry): 4,480,000**

**Venus: 2,950,000**

**Mercury: 1,800,000**

**Jupiter: 1,600,000**

**Saturn: 1,000,000**

**Neptune: 1,550,000**

**Frigid(Full Power): 5,985,000**

**Frigid(Transformation Full Power): 35,910,000**

**Frigid(Transformed + Venus' Power): 43,090,000**


	3. An Unfamiliar Friend?

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 3: An Unfamiliar Friend?**

* * *

><p>Oh no!" Goku yelled as he felt Frigid's new power, it definitely rivaled Goku's own SSJ strength but he didn't know which one was higher, his or Frigid's but either way he was going to have to battle him. Goku widened his feet and sensed Frigid powering up for some attack but something was of about it. Then Frigid smirked and pointed at the rest of the Z-Fighters, then Goku made a horrible realization, "no, Frigid! Don't do it, they didn't do anything wrong they don't deserve to die, leave them out of this!"<p>

Frigid shook his head and Goku realized he was going to do it, and then Goku looked at Piccolo and the others, "Piccolo, get them out of here! Go, go now! If you don't go, he is going to kill you!" Piccolo gasped, gulped, and nodded. He rounded all of the remaining ones left including Krillin, leaving the unconscious Tien and Vegeta who was hidden deep under rubble, quite incapacitated. As Piccolo rounded them up, Krillin checked his pockets for a few seconds and pulled out two senzu beans, he look at Piccolo.

"Never can be too sure these days," he then turned to Goku, "Hey Goku, catch!" Goku looked up at him and caught the two beans and stuffed them into his belt band.

He waved at Krillin as they took off, "hey thanks Krillin, I owe you one!" His smile vanished as soon as he brought his gaze back down to Frigid. "So, Frigid, why don't we get things started."

Frigid nodded, "let's." And thus they restarted their battle and again it seemed like neither could one up the other, except for a few minor victories here and there for each other. But by the end of the raging skirmish, both fighters were tired and breathing heavily. But still nether were ready to give up and they went at it once more this time, it seemed like Frigid had gained the upper hand and soon it was clear that he had a distinct over the now tiring Goku.

He spun and heel-kicked Goku into the ground and the ground crumpled over the weight and momentum. It took a few moments, but Goku finally got to his feet and his over shirt was destroyed and left only his blue shirt which was torn and tattered as well. But he was smiling for some reason, "why are you smiling, you weak fool?" Frigid asked him.

Goku opened his mouth, "you forgot about these didn't you?" And he pulled the beans out of his pocket, "these will give me back all of my power and I will get stronger as well! I can't let you hurt these innocent people, I won't allow it!" Goku swallowed the bean and immediately felt himself go back to full health and he was much stronger than before. He would easily be able to beat Frigid now, but he felt Frigid's power start to rapidly decrease and he knew that he was like Freeza and he couldn't pace himself and he was starting to deteriorate and fast. Goku was about to set off at Frigid but before he could, a figure came out of nowhere and hammered Frigid. He was like a _speeding bullet. _

Goku looked on as this muscular figure with jet black hair assaulted Frigid. He was much quicker than any human could be, but Goku couldn't distinguish him as an alien. He resembled a human but his strength, his strength was immense, much larger than any human Goku had ever faced, save Yamcha and Krillin. But finally this new man kicked Frigid away and sent him flying into his spaceship with lasers coming from his eyes.

And as Frigid seemed like he was finished for good, the stranger hit the ground next to Goku and as he strode over to him, Goku felt a weird presence from him, it was like he was holding back some of his power or something. Goku stopped him when he had reached him, "who are you?"

The man smiled, "you don't know who I am? That's strange, my name is Superman." Superman said with his trademark smile. There was distinct difference between him from this Superman and the standard one and that was his attire that he wore, instead of the blue and red outfit, he work a skin tight black suit all over which was emblazoned with a golden 'S' and his cape was now white instead of red. Let's just say he looked much more menacing and tough, although Goku sensed his heart and quickly sensed that he was pure-hearted.

"So, you're Superman, eh? Well works for me, my name's Goku! You dealt with Frigid pretty easily back there, how come I have never heard of you before or have seen you or have felt your energy?"

"Well, I really haven't used that much energy for a long long time, and other than that I have been in Fortress of Solitude for months. That's more than likely why, but the reason I am here is because the Justice League has sent me as they had felt many of what seemed like earthquakes had erupted out of nowhere here and by the time the signal had came through, we had found out that there were very strong people here and I think it's safe to say we're all glad that you are on our side."

Goku smiled at Superman, "I'm glad that you are on our side too," Goku laughed but was cut short by rubble moving in the distance. Then the rubble was destroyed. Emergin from the pile of rock was none other than Vegeta.

"So, Kakarot, you think this bozo is trustworthy? You've seen him for all of five minutes and you are already hailing him? Have you forgotten that I am the Prince of All Saiyans and he is just a human clown?!"

Goku laughed again, uneasily, "well you've met Vegeta, he's a pretty proud guy but he's harmless."

Vegeta fumed, "harmless? I am not a young dog Kakarot, may I remind you that I nearly killed when we fought last and I wouldn't test it if I were you," Vegeta turned to Superman then, "and as for you, you human trash, you aren't anything special, don't try to act like you are worth more than you are, you're expendable!" Vegeta's rage got the better of him again and as he yelled he raised his power and flew off without another word. Superman almost followed him but Goku said that that was probably not the smartest decision. So they watched as he zoomed off, in the almost opposite direction of the Z-Fighters.

And that left Superman, Goku, and Tien's lifeless body, who was still alive. And then Goku went over to him and gave him the senzu bean and watched as Tien came back to life and then saw Tien gaze at Superman, and then Goku told Tien, "I'll tell you and the others when we get to the Lookout..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed the first part of the crossover and the next few parts are even better. I will do my best to incorporate your favorite comic book characters, so if you have any ideas just put it in the reviews, please & thank you! You guys are awesome so please review and tell me what you think! I hope everything gets more interesting from here on out!**

**Just a few power levels for the number people out there ;) (and before anyone asks, Goku's SSJ multiplier will be 10x, NOT 50x!)**

**Goku(Base Full Power Zenkai): 5,224,000**

**Goku(SSJ Full Power Zenkai): 52,240,000**

**Frigid(Full Power): 43,090,000**

**Frigid(Exhausted): 11,250,000, and going down**

**Goku(exhausted SSJ): 13,000,000**

**Superman(vs. Frigid): 895,000 and slowly rising**

**Frigid(vs. Superman): 1,450,000 and going down rapidly**


	4. The Legendary Duel!

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 4: The Legendary Duel!**

* * *

><p>As Goku told the others about the strange being known as "Superman" the others listened in awe and even after Goku was done, they were all still in awe, except for one large Namekian. "So, wait? Do you think that he would have enough power to help us defeat the Androids? We could use all the help we could get, if what Trunks said is true," he said to Goku.<p>

Goku smiled lightly and said, "that's a good plan Piccolo, he could be a lot of help if what he did to Frigid is an indicator of his potential."

Superman cut in though, "I'm not too sure what you are talking about, but if I can help, I will be of any assistance needed. I just need confirmation of the League."

Piccolo eyed him suspiciously, "what is the League?"

Superman gave him an odd look, "you've never heard of the Justice League? We're a small group, not unlike yourselves, that are Super Heroes that fight the forces of evil, but now if I may ask a question, what are these 'Androids'?" Superman crossed his arms and looked at Piccolo.

"There are two of them and they are monsters, from what we have have heard although we have never seen them. Other than that, all we know is that they are easily the most powerful things we could ever come across and the more help, the better for us," Piccolo explained to Superman.

Superman smiled slightly, "then count me in, my job is to protect the people of Earth and that is what I will, and as you said the more help the better, I will bring along as many Justice League members as I can, if that's fine with you guys."

Goku waved at him, "then it's all settled, we'll fight together!" Superman smiled back at him and then as he lifted off of his feet and waved at the Z-Fighters.

"I will return, Goku, because from I have heard I will need all the training I can get and I would like to spar against you if I may, to truly test my powers. In the meantime, I will tell the others about this and perhaps they could use some training as well, I'll be back as soon as possible." As soon as he uttered the last words, he took off as fast as a bullet and raced to the lair of the Justice League...

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood in the empty wasteland at the peak of a particularly high cliff. "Why can I not ascend?" He asked himself in anger, "I am an elite saiyan and I should be a super saiyan with ease, damn you, Kakarot! Always trying to beat me and be stronger than I, the Prince of All Saiyans! Well no more, I'm done being second to a piece of trash!" Vegeta exploded in anger and his energy went with it, he could feel his power rising and embraced it. The rocks underneath of him collapsed from the pressure and he was left there in mid air. His aura flared and he could feel some sort of transformation, and right before he was at the brink of total change, he felt a voice in his mind, <em>push on through Vegeta, my son! You can do this, you are the Prince, make me proud. <em>Vegeta felt his father speaking to him and screamed, "I will, father, I'll make you..." his hair had finally turned golden and his aura was now a steady bright gold, "PROUD!" He let out his power and the ground quaked beneath him, "I am the almighty Super Saiyan of legend, nobody is stronger than I am, I'm the best!" Vegeta gave out another scream of power and anger and pent up frustration and collapsed to the ground dozens of feet below him, his hair had turned back to black and his vision faded until he went completely black and hit the ground.

... He had awoken some two days later and he could feel that he was now even stronger than before, he smirked, "Kakarot, now who's the strongest in the universe, soon you will feel my wrath for disgracing me all those years." With that, Vegeta powered up slightly and took off in the direction of Kami's Lookout, sensing Goku's power...

* * *

><p>Goku and Piccolo sparred in the meantime before Superman returned. Goku threw a punch directed right at Piccolo, who narrowly ducked it and sent a knee for Goku's ribs. Goku brushed the knee away and elbowed Piccolo on the back, as Piccolo slightly faltered, Goku roundhouse kicked him into the ground. Goku set his hands for a Kamehameha Wave, but Piccolo was already racing back at them and their fists connected with their respective faces and from there it was dogfight. Kicks and punches were thrown from each other, with no clear winner until Goku was able to duck, fall back, and dropkick Piccolo away from him.<p>

As they circled each other, they both smirked. Piccolo wiped the blood from his mouth and lunged at Goku once more. They went at it like this for five more minutes until it was clear that they were both worn out, but before Goku could come back down to the ground, Gohan jumped after him for his training. Gohan sent flurries of punches and kicks, none of them connecting but coming so dangerously close to Goku that instincts came in and he drilled Gohan with a punch to the ribs. Goku felt instantly bad, but before he could ask if Gohan was alright, Gohan was back on the prowl. He never stopped going after Goku and once even managed to land a small kick to the thighs, by the end though, exhaustion had gotten to him and he was way to tired to defend himself at all.

But right before they could finish their training session, Tien had alerted them of danger approaching. "Hey, wait! Do any of you three feel that, it's coming fast and whatever it is, it's powerful!"

Tien stopped and only Goku smiled, "it's Vegeta, maybe he's changed his mind, but I don't think so, he wants something and I guess we have to find out what is it," but Goku casually took a senzu bean out of his belt and ate it without a second thought. He threw one to Piccolo and Gohan as well and with that, they landed silently on the ground. They waited only a few minutes before Vegeta had landed on Kami's right in front of them, he was smirking and Goku noticed an odd change in him.

"What is it, Vegeta? What's up?" Goku asked him.

Vegeta merely smirked for a few seconds before replying, "you have humiliated me once and for all Kakarot, and this time, you're mine!" Vegeta laughed but stoppe dwhen he saw Goku smirking a little bit. "What's so funny, clown?" Vegeta asked angrily.

Goku continued to smirk, "you know, it doesn't have to be like this Vegeta, we could have settled this at another time, but if you are really sure that this is what you want, I can't stop you."

Vegeta looked at him, "that is right, you can't stop me, now let me prove it," he smirked before pouncing at Goku, who avoided all of the thrashes that Goku had sent at him. Vegeta jumped, angrily, "so I see you aren't as incompetent as I had imagined, no matter, you'll still end up where you belong - in Hell!" Vegeta then smirked as he started powering up. He thought about all of the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of Goku and soon, his aura was flaring like it had done right before he had transformed. As his aura flared, his hair started to change color and then he finally and completely broke the glass, "now, it's your turn to feel humiliation, Kakarot!" Vegeta, no a Super Saiyan, was much to quick for the base Goku.

He lunged and drilled him with a fist to the jaw, and Goku stumbled backwards and then Goku was hit with another steel-like fist to the gut. Goku gasped up spit and in a axe-handle like motion, Vegeta hammered Goku into the ground. Vegeta was about to charge Goku to possible finish him, but before he could start, he saw a golden light shining from the ground's dust and dirt below him. He smirked as he thought, _now Kakarot will see my true power!_ Goku lifted himself off the ground and slowly and rose from the cloud of dirt and dust looking a gladiator. His clothes were slightly torn but the biggest difference was his golden aura and golden aura - he had transformed into his Super Saiyan transformation. And thus, the Vegeta vs Goku Legendary Duel II began.

"Vegeta, stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Goku yelled at him.

Vegeta smirked once again, "you don't have much of a choice, now let's finish this once and for all, with me being the victor as the Saiyan Prince rightly should be!" Vegeta shrieked and then lunged at Goku once again, who intelligently flew away from Kami's Lookout so he and Vegeta could finish the battle elsewhere, so nobody else would be injured.

Vegeta followed him and even sent a few blasts at Goku, who narrowly avoided all of them. They stopped when Goku had flown to very barren grass plains. "If you want to finish it, then let's finish it here," Goku said to Vegeta.

Vegeta eyes twinkled slightly, "as you wish, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>Goku had just turned around to face Vegeta and Vegeta had charged him and dealt him a blow to his jaw courtesy of Vegeta's right hand. Goku backed away slowly and wiped the blood from his lip. He smirked slightly as he disappeared and reanimated right behind Vegeta and kicked him in his kidney. Vegeta gasped in pain but quickly wheeled around to try and kick Goku in the arm, but Goku had vanished once again and this time he reanimated himself on top of a small rock pillar. He cupped his hands to try and perform his signature Kamehameha Wave but before he could even utter a syllable Vegeta had rushed at him and headbutted him solely in the gut. Goku's eyes went blank for a second and Vegeta capitalized. He grabbed Goku by the hair and punded his knee into Goku's forehead over and over again. After seven or eight knees, Goku was able to grab Vegeta's leg and whipped him into the rock pillar.<p>

He created enough separation to jump and backflip to the ground below. Vegeta soon followed, still accompanied with his smirk. They both charged at each other and sent dozens of devastating blows at each other, until it was clear they were almost completely evenly matched. Vegeta stopped smirking and the look in his eye changed, "how can I never beat you? Why are you always one step ahead of me! Why dammit?!" Vegeta sparked his furious temper and snapped. His aura remained golden but now it was hotter, a testament to his boiling rage. His power was rising and he charged at Goku with almost impossible speed and agility. He repeatedly drilled Goku with rights and lefts, who only managed to block a few of the hits before Vegeta had punched him into the ground and then leaped into the air and started to blast Goku, unmercifully. "die, die die!" Vegeta shouted as he continued his onslaught.

Finally after that blast barrage, Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, exhausted. His breathing was heavy, but he smirked and then started laughing maniacally, "I have defeated Kakarot! Finally, the rightful true strongest member of the Saiyan race!" But before Vegeta could finish his celebration it was cut short by a gust of wind coming from the pit that Vegeta had put Goku in. Vegeta looked in the cloud of dirt but was blown back by another gust of wind that sent the dirt upward like a tornado and emerging from the dirt tornado was Goku himself, still a Super Saiyan, although there only a light bit left of his blue under shirt and his pants were torn and tattered slightly.

"Vegeta, I can't let you win, who knows what you will do with that power if you aren't stopped, don't you get it? I won't let you win!" Goku shouted. Goku rushed at Vegeta, who wasn't expecting it and sent him flying into the rocks behind him. Goku then performed his signature Kamehameha Wave and a blue wave shot from Goku's hands, but what Goku hadn't seen was that Vegeta had flown away from the rocks and gotten behind him somehow.

Vegeta yelled from behind him, "I guess, you're wrong then. You aren't as great as you think!" Vegeta yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" A large blue ball of energy was sent directly at Goku at an unavoidable rate. It hit Goku straight on and there was a large explosion. Vegeta looked at it, exhausted and transformed back to his base form. And when the explosion had ceased, Vegeta looked to see if he had finished Goku off. He gasped as he saw Goku still standing there, although he too was in his base form.

Goku gave a slight smile and blood dripped from his entire body. His right arm hang limp beside him, but still he waved for Vegeta to fight him still. Vegeta stopped gasping and then started laughing again, "ah, just like Kakarot, you don't even know your own limitations, but I'd be more than happy to show them to you." Vegeta slowly went from the air to round and strode over to Kakarot, to emphasize his superiority. He laughed as he did so and that twinkle had formed in his eyes again.

At last, he reached about ten feet away from Goku and he smirked as he raised one palm, energy started to form in his hand and after a few moments, he released the blast directly at Goku's chest but right before it hit him, it was punched into the ground by some random force...

Vegeta looked up to see that it was Superman who had saved Goku's life! "Oh it's you, you freak!" Vegeta shouted at him. Vegeta's smirk faded as he realized that in his weakened state, he was no match for Superman. Superman stared at Vegeta blankly for a moment and then his face contorted to one of rage.

"I can't let this go on, you threaten the lives of the human race and you must be stopped!" Superman said loudly, but with almost no emotion. Superman flew at Vegeta, who could barely move and thus, was hammered with a fist to the jaw. Vegeta collapsed and crushed the ground beneath him. Superman then flew straight into Vegeta's gut and then pounded him into the ground even more.

Behind them, Goku's look changed and he yelled at Superman, "Superman, stop! Vegeta has learned his lesson, he's too defenseless to stop himself, stop!" Goku crept over towards them and as he did, he saw that Superman had flown into the air, and was holding Vegeta by his collar. "Bring him down, Superman! He can't fight any longer!"

Superman looked down at Goku, blankly, "no, I cannot. He will not change, he is much too dangerous and he will threaten the Earth unless he is stopped. I must do this." As Superman said this, Goku used the rest of his remaining energy to blast Superman away from Vegeta. Superman wasn't harmed too much, but he looked at Goku with a now angered expression, "what are you doing?" Superman asked, "any time I have ever fought anyone and have let them go, it only comes back to bite me and my team. I must be willing to change in order to protect these people of Earth. I must be willing to kill the evil enemies to ensure the safety of the Earthlings, Vegeta must be killed... or you both must be stopped, nobody can stand in my way anymore!" Superman then snapped and then immediately he grabbed his head and electric sparks started to shoot from his entire body and he started groaning and screaming in pain and fell to the ground.

Goku slowly walked toward him to see if he was alright but right before he could get there, Superman raised his head slowly to reveal black eyes and a black 'M' emblazoned on his forehead. He slowly got to his feet and he raised his power and his aura turned from a human white to a dark purple and Goku sensed his evil energy, but something about it was odd, almost like Superman was holding back his power...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: To date, this is definitely my favorite chapter, although there are only 4 right now, but still. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying because I am too, writing these has become a lot more enjoyable than I would have suspected actually, but keep enjoying these!**

**Also, I decided to pull a Majin Superman thing because, to describe it: Babidi was already on Earth and waiting for Buu to hatch but he then felt Superman's power ans is potential evil power due to his pent up Krypton aggression and Babidi saw him as a prime target for the transformation, and if there are any other questions, I will be sure to answer them next time on DBZ: Chaos World!**

**Just a few power levels **

**Goku(Base Full Power): 5,250,000**

**Goku(SSJ Full Power): 52,500,000**

**Vegeta(Base Full Power): 5,070,000**

**Vegeta(SSJ Full Power): 50,700,000**

**Vegeta(SSJ Enraged): 55,700,000**

**Goku(Exhausted and Injured): 135,000 and decreasing**

**Vegeta(Exhausted and Injured): 480,000**

**Superman: 950,000**

**Majin Superman(Not Full Power): 1,200,000**


	5. The Majin League? Part One

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 5: The Majin League? Part One**

* * *

><p>Superman looked into Goku's eyes with his black eyes. As Goku looked back into them, he could feel Superman's power start to rise slowly, but he still felt like Superman was hiding his true power. And then Superman spoke up, "I feel free, after all those years of being a boy scout, I am finally free. I feel so much better now, and to test my new found freedom, maybe I should take you out Goku, the one who stopped me from killing Vegeta, does that sound alright with you?" Superman started to laugh but was cutoff by a voice in the sky.<p>

"What are you laughing at," Piccolo said high a top the sky. He lowered himself to the ground quickly and was practically face to face with Superman. "I thought you were one of the good guys, but sensing your evil energy, I guess I was wrong," he then turned his back on Superman and started walking towards Goku, which angered Superman.

"Don't you walk away from me, Green Man. I will end you!" Superman shouted at him. But Piccolo kept walking and Superman got angry to the point where he tried using his eye lasers to kill Piccolo. Piccolo didn't see them coming and would have been killed had it not been for a familiar friend who had stopped the lasers with a 'Solar Flare' attack. As the sun's gaze went back to normal, Krillin reached the ground and smiled slightly at Piccolo. But stopped when he saw how badly hurt Goku was.

"So, Piccolo, I guess you felt it too? Good thing I brought a few senzu beans, Goku's in pretty bad shape," Krillin went to throw the bag of senzu beans to Goku, but before they reached him, they were zapped out of the air by Superman, who laughed after he saw the gasping look on Krillin's face. Then Krillin turned to look at Superman and remembered him and did the same thing that Piccolo did, "I thought you were one of the good guys?"

Superman laughed at both of Piccolo and Krillin's dumbfounded looks, "I was, but my team and I found the true light. The light of Majin! And as we speak, they are heading here, so I think you might be in for a rude awakening!" He started laughing and Krillin closed his eyes and felt six, small although evil powers heading towards them, they were coming fast too!

"Piccolo, we may have to get Goku and get out of here!" Krillin said quietly to Piccolo, who shook his head and threw his turban from his body as well as his cape.

"No, Krillin, we can take these guys, they aren't that strong and if you sense it, Gohan's coming here too, as well as Tien, I believe, yes it's him nobody else on this planet is as strong as Tien. With our power, we can easily overcome these seven idiots!" Piccolo, scowled as he started to raise his power, "Krillin, I want you to wait for Tien and Gohan, you three can take on those other 6, I want Superman!" Before Krillin could interject, Piccolo was already off and walking towards Superman, as Superman did as well and they met face to face.

"Humph, for being called 'Superman' you sure don't look all that tough to me," Piccolo laughed slightly but in lightning fast fashion, Superman had punched Piccolo in the gut and as Piccolo keeled down to protect his gut, Superman hammered him into the ground. Superman laughed for a second but was cut short by Piccolo's own laughter. "Is that the best you can do, try again!" Piccolo pleaded with him to hit him again and when he did, Piccolo punched back and they started brawling until Piccolo gained the upperhand by low-kicking Superman in the calf, creating an imbalance for him and sending him to the ground, easily. Piccolo waved him to come on and Superman growled at him and in his anger started thrashing at Piccolo. Piccolo, expecting the volley, avoided the blitz of punches and kicks. Piccolo then smirked at Superman and sent a fist flying at him. Superman caught the fist with ease and as Superman smirked, Piccolo gasped. In a move not unlike Goku's Dragon Throw, Superman swung Piccolo into the boulders below.

Krillin sprinted towards Piccolo but was blown back by a large gust of wind and the boulders exploding. Piccolo stood, slightly elevated from the ground with his arms crossed and his a slight smirk, "I'm fine Krillin. Leave him to me!" Piccolo growled and sent a large blast at Superman. And another and then another, and repeatedly. Superman easily dodged every single blast and then he made a realization as he looked behind himself. All the blasts that Piccolo had sent at him, he had purposefully sent to miss. Piccolo laughed, "like it? It's a new technique I've been working on. I call it the Hellzone Grenade! Blasts, attack!" And on Piccolo's signal the blasts simultaneously circld Superman and then sprung at him, looking for the kill. The blasts all penetrated Superman and there was a huge explosion and a bright flash of light.

Piccolo smirked as he saw the explosion and as the dirt and debris settled, he looked on. And then a few moments later, he gasped. Instead of seeing Superman's ravaged body, he saw Superman surrounded by a bright, almost transparent green shield. He looked at the tip of the shield to see what appeared to be a middle-aged black human. Piccolo felt his power, but something was off about it, no other human could be anywhere close to that strong. But before Piccolo could act, he was smashed by what felt like light itself and as he hit the ground, he looked up to see a red blur in front of him. Piccolo got up quickly and sensing another fight approaching, got into his fighting stance, but before anything physical could happen, Piccolo saw four other, no doubt Superman's gang, just behind Superman.

And then from above there came a voice, "it seems like you could use my help." Krillin looked up, smiling to see Tien lowering himself to the ground and the three Z-Warriors, all go into their fighting stances, awaiting the battle ahead...

* * *

><p>"So Kami, you're really sure about this, I can go into this Hyperbolic Time Chamber thing?" And as Gohan said this, Kami closed his eyes and nodded. And almost ass soon as Kami had opened his eyes, Gohan heard Popo open the door in front of him. And Gohan gulped and entered the Chamber. He gasped as he looked out into the emptiness and he felt his breath shorten. He took his next few steps carefully and then sprinted out into the openeing of it. As he stepped on the silver ground of the emptiness. He hit the ground hard and felt his body tense up, "wow, I didn't think that 10x gravity would be nearly this much!" Gohan struggled to his feet and already felt sweat dripping from him, but he persevered. He got up and then immediately used a technique that he had picked up from Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien and under Krillin's teaching, he had perfected. One body, identical from his, shot from hismelf and his power was cut into half and from there, an intense training session begun. Each Gohan, knowing what the other would do, blocked and dodged each attack. And then at last, exhausted, Gohan's body double retracted to its owner and Gohan collapsed onto the ground. he had to crawl into the "bedroom" and there, he fell into a deep sleep. And he dreamed about being able to help his friends to defeat the now more powerful Vegeta, and the evil Superman, and as well as the Androids that were coming in two years. And when he woke up the next morning, Gohan's determination was even more than previously.<p>

And as the days passed, Gohan felt his power increasing and increasing even more. "I can feel it now, my power, I can help Piccolo, Krillin, and even my dad! Oh, Piccolo and daddy will be so proud of me!" And as he realized what he had said, he thought about it. _If I keep training, could I become stronger than Piccolo and even... my dad _But he shook his head and tried his best to disregard the thought. But unconsciously, he started to train harder and harder, again. His counterpart, or identical Gohan, came out of him and they started to fight again. This time, Gohan's now new experience of fighting, was able to use his smarts and and speed rather than brute brawn to gain the upperhand. He smirked as he sent a devastating kick to the identical Gohan's jaw and realized how truly strong he was becoming and hwo very soon, he would be able to help his friends and his father.

The days seemed to pass quickly as Gohan continued his training and before he even realized it, there seemed to be only a month away from him reentering his own dimension. Gohan continued his training to get the most out of it and eventually he realized that it was only a few days until he would have to go back to Earth. And he then decided to rest for the last remaining days. And when he awoke the next time, he realized that it was his time to go. And as he suited up, he looked back and remembered all of the sweat and blood he had dropped into that empty solace and he smiled a little and realized how strong he had truly gotten. And with that remembrance and realization, he opened the door and left to go back into the real world...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: So I hoped you guys enjoyed that one because it was probably one of the harder ones to write, surprisingly haha. Anyway, I hope how you guys have liked how different the universe is shaping to be, and to be honest, I hope I can extend this to at least the end of Cell, because if you haven't noticed yet, the Buu Saga may be coming a bit early... ;). And besides that, there may be some more surprises coming at you, and a lot of these surprises, I am excited about these and I hope you guys enjoy them too. And Thank you for reading! **

**Also, I decided to pull a Majin Superman thing because, to describe it: Babidi was already on Earth and waiting for Buu to hatch but he then felt Superman's power ans is potential evil power due to his pent up Krypton aggression and Babidi saw him as a prime target for the transformation, and if there are any other questions, I will be sure to answer them next time on DBZ: Chaos World!**

**Just a few power levels**

**Majin Superman(vs. Piccolo): 2,550,000 and slowly rising**

**Piccolo(W/o Weights, not full power): 3,100,000**

**Krillin(Full Power): 1,300,000**

**Majin Wonder Woman: 1,500,000**

**Majin Green Lantern: 1,250,000**

**Majin Martian Manhunter: 1,300,000**

**Majin Batman: 45,000**

**Majin Hawkgirl(W/o Hammer): 740,000 (W/ Hammer): 1,480,000**

**Majin Flash: 530,000**

**Gohan(Before Hyperbolic TC): 1,800,000**

**Tien: 2,150,000**

**Piccolo: 3,400,000**


	6. The Majin League? Part Two

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 5: The Majin League? Part Two**

* * *

><p>Gohan, with the new and last bag of senzu beans, flew fast to where he felt the decreasing powers of his friends, "oh no!" He shouted, as he put on all the speed he could, "hang on guys, I'm coming!" With his new speed, he was able to reach his friends quickly and when he had flown to the spot of the battle, he looked down and gasped at the horror that was on the ground. Puddles of blood lie everywhere and he saw his friends, all lying lifeless on the ground before him. He gripped the bag of beans tighter, as he lowered himself to the ground. As he reached the ground, he slowly walked toward the lifeless body of Piccolo, with tears slowly dripping down his face and falling on the ground. But before he could reach Piccolo, he heard a group of laughter behind him. He wheeled around to see the Justice League or perhaps better, the Majin League, laughing at him.<p>

Superman spoke up, "You gonna cry about your weak friends, you know? The ones that we easily killed!" Superman started laughing and the rest followed, all laughing hysterically. Gohan dropped the bag of beans as he started to feel his power swell and then finally, the dam broke. His power surged, as his hair did too. His tears disappeared beneath his rage. His hair and aura turned golden as the wind blew the Majin League back.

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted at them, "you killed them, and now I'll kill you! Enough is enough!" Gohan then completely broke the dam and his power exploded and there was a sharp flash of light and when the debris settled, Gohan stood there, his power dramatically increased, the newest addition to the Super Saiyans! "You're going to pay for this." Gohan said calmly and he strolled over to the Majin League.

"Sir, should I head him off?" Green Lantern said to Superman. Superman nodded, and Green lantern and Flash went quickly to Gohan. As Flash came through, Gohan caught him by the throat and kicked him into the ground, creating a huge explosion. Green Lantern yelled as he sent a green blast at Gohan who parried the blow right back at the Green lantern, who was sent tumbling into a large rock formation 100 feet away. Gohan raised both of his hands and sent two large blasts at both Flash and the Green Lantern, killing them both as well as destroying the territory where they had been.

Gohan then pointed at Superman, "I only want to kill you, you monster. My father trusted you, and you kill him, along with my friends, well you won't kill any other innocent people under my watch, not today!" Gohan shouted and him and Superman charge each other. They met and a huge clash ensued, bolts of electricity shot from every other punch and they each hit the ground and each caused a loud explosion. After the clash had lasted a few minutes, Superman jumped back, seeing that he was not winning. He sent a laser eye shot at Gohan, who not only blocked the shot, but sent it back at Superman, who gasped as it hit him. Superman smoked as he slowly glided to the ground. As the rest of the Majin League watched on, the remaining members as well as Superman and Gohan heard a booming voice, "you fools! Kill him, Majin Buu needs more power to be unleashed!" A high pitched voice shouted at them. The Majin's eyes turned black as they nodded, mechanically.

Gohan gasped, "what the hell? What is this _Majin Buu_?" Gohan asked Superman, as Superman laughed hysterically.

"Majin Buu, is the most powerful creature in the universe! And when we're done with you, we'll keep you alive, so you can see his power and the destruction he will bring!" Superman laughed, but was stopped abruptly as Gohan sent a fist into Superman's gut. Superman spit up blood and then kicked Gohan away from him. As Superman wiped the blood from his lip, Gohan and him circled each other. Superman smirked as he charged Gohan, who avoided the blitz but couldn't avoid the headbutt to the chest that Superman gave him. Gohan clutched at his chest but wasn't given any time to heal as Superman went on the attack. Gohan did his best to avoid all of the attacks but rarely dodged any of them and by the end, Gohan's power had been severely cut.

Blood dripped down his face as he gritted his teeth, "come on, you don't scare me!" He said firmly to Superman, who crossed his arms and laughed at Gohan. But before either one could attack, Gohan heard his father's voice in his head, _Gohan! You must defeat not only Superman, but Majin Buu as well. But you won't be alone, Superman was wrong, he didn't kill us all, as I can still sense Piccolo as well as Vegeta, and if Piccolo is still alive that means that we have a chance to wish the others back to life, but you must defeat Superman as well as Buu, do it, my son! _And with that, Goku cut out and Gohan fully took in what his father said, and he smirked. He backed up slightly and looked behind him and just a little way behind him was the bag of beans that he had dropped. He backflipped and spun around and sprinted over to the bag, quickly he reached in and grabbed a bean and shoved it in his mouth as Superman shouted and flew at him. Fortunately, Gohan's zenkai boost sent a gust of wind and Superman was blown away.

As Superman gasped, he looked at the bag, "oh that's what those are? They heal power! Oh no, dammit!" He shouted and zapped the bag into flames. Gohan scowled, _damn, how am I supposed to restore Piccolo and the others now!_ Gohan glared at Superman.

"That's it," he slowly walked towards Superman, "you're FINISHED!" Gohan cupped his hands and sent a Kamehameha Wave at Superman, who had no chance to dodge or block the attack. Superman was caught in the blast and as he fell to the ground, the high pitched voice was heard again, Babidi as his name was, said, "come on, get up Superman, finish him! Buu needs more energy!" Superman nodded as he once again got up.

Gohan gulped, _what do I need to do to keep this guy down! _ Superman launched himself at Gohan, who avoided every attack and even managed to knock back Superman with a ki blast. Superman, in his torn and tattered uniform, kept coming at Gohan. Gohan repeatedly put Superman back down, until after a few minutes, Superman was starting to struggle to get up and when he did get up, Superman was exhausted and his breathing was forced, and Gohan smirked. "So, ready to give u yet?" He asked rhetorically. And then from above he heard a very deep voice.

"Not quite, you fool." Gohan looked up to see a pinkish, tall fighter with dark energy and the 'M' across his forehead. The new Majin smirked as he strolled over to Gohan. Gohan shouted and flew straight at him as Gohan balled his fist up. As Gohan reached this new evil, the Majin smirked as he wheeled around and roundhouse kicked Gohan into the air, Gohan remained in the air, dumbfounded, "you didn't even catch my name, call me Demon King Dabura!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: Okay so before anyone thinks I'm dumb, I had Dabura enter now instead of later because I feel like Babidi has had him under control for centuries now and yadda yadda yadda and now we're here, I hope you guys continue to enjoy these as I plan on going much further into the universe and start shaping an almost entirely new and different world, have fun readers, and thank you once again!**

**Also, I decided to pull a Majin Superman thing because, to describe it: Babidi was already on Earth and waiting for Buu to hatch but he then felt Superman's power and his potential evil power due to his pent up Krypton aggression and Babidi saw him as a prime target for the transformation, and if there are any other questions, I will be sure to answer them next time on DBZ: Chaos World!**

**Just a few power levels**

**Gohan(After HTC): 5,657,000**

**Gohan SSJ: 56,570,000**

**Superman(vs. Gohan): 50,000,000**

**Superman(Full Power): 62,500,000**

**Gohan(severely Injured): 26,500,000 and falling **

**Gohan(SSJ zenkai): 70,250,000 **

**Dabura(not even warmed up): 65,000,000**


	7. The Demon King's Might

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 7: The Demon King's Might**

* * *

><p>Dabura laughed as he saw Gohan's dumbfounded look. "What's the matter, fool? Scared, I would be too, with death staring you in the face and what not." Dabura laughed but stopped when heard Gohan chuckle slightly. "What are you laughing at?" Dabura snarled at him. Gohan lowered himself to the ground, still laughing.<p>

"I'm just laughing because you seem overly confident in your abilities to kill me, because as you have seen, if Superman couldn't kill me, it seems that you and your master aren't up to date in the Super Saiyan's true strength," Gohan calmly said to Dabura.

Dabura gave him an odd look, "What exactly is a Super Saiyan? I seem to have heard that name before, but I have never fought against one, although I doubt it makes much of a difference, as I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm much stronger than that idiotic human you just fought," Dabura said smirking, which made Gohan gasp slightly. "That's right as while your world may have its strongest fighter, I am easily the strongest fighter of the Demon World, as well as the power boost I got from becoming a Majin as Babidi's right hand man. You don't stand much of a chance against me!" Dabuara smirked as he started to power up.

Gohan gasped as he felt Dabura's power increasing dramatically. "No! I can't be defeated, my friends, my father, the whole planet, it's all counting on me, I can't lose!" Gohan exploded as he reached his full power. And as Gohan and Dabura both powered up they lunged at each other and sent a flurry of kicks and punches at each other, neither one clearly gaining the upper hand, and then Dabura smirked.

"Kid, you are pretty good and maybe if you were just a few years older, may have been a formidable opponent to me, but as you see, I'm not even full power yet, let me give you a glimpse of my true power!" Dabura started to growl as he raised his power even further. And then his power, just continued to grow and grow. He raised his arms and screamed, releasing a huge wave of energy. When the dirt had returned to the ground, and Gohan saw his silhouette before the dirt had completely settled and it seemed that Dabura was actually slightly glowing, "this is my true power, I hope that you know that you don't stand any sort of chance against me!" Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt Dabura's power and how much stronger he was than Gohan himself was. Dabura laughed at Gohan's expression and mocked him before he charged Gohan. Gohan was much too slow and Dabura grabbed Gohan's head with both of his hands and repeatedly slammed his head into his knee. Dabura growled at Gohan, "really think that I was overconfident now?" Dabura then grabbed Gohan by the face and slammed into the ground, creating a large crater. From there, Dabura continually punched Gohan and then jumped back and sent a black energy wave straight at Gohan, the blast hit its mark dead on and the ground was swallowed by the black darkness.

Dabura laughed but was stopped by the rocks where Gohan was being destroyed by a wave of energy. And then Gohan slowly rose up from the pit, his golden aura still surrounding him, although it was quite obvious that he had taken some damage, although he had ultimately seemed fine. Gohan smirked just a little bit, "did you really think that you would be able to kill me that easily? You may be a lot stronger than I, but I will not die!" Gohan shouted, but was stopped by Dabura's laughter.

"No, I knew that you were a lot stronger than that blast I sent you, but Majin Buu gains the more power, the more energy I take from you. So, come on, let's resume this battle." Dabura regained his fighting pose and Gohan did as well. Gohan raised his power again and although he knew that Dabura was much, much stronger than him, Gohan knew he couldn't give up. Gohan charged Dabura and tried as hard as he could to land a blow on him, although Dabura was easily able to avoid the punches and kicks. Dabura laughed the whole while, and the more he laughed the more it angered Gohan, until finally Gohan was able to land a kick to the jaw. Dabura, being taken aback, was sent flying into a huge rocky cliff. But Dabura lunged up from the ground very quickly and he was enraged, "what was that?! He can't be that strong, he can't be strong enough to actually hurt me!" Dabura, in his anger, sent a charged Death Beam right at Gohan. And as Gohan dodged that beam, Dabura started to send beams at Gohan, who was able to dodge every one, although he just barely was dodging them, but by the end of it, Dabura's rage had evaporated as he saw that the beams were just wearing him out rather than hurting Gohan.

Dabura calmed down and jumped out of the rock pit and landed gracefully on the ground. "Shall we continue, sorry that my rage had gotten the best of me, it won't happen again, you won't get the best of me like that again." Dabura bowed, cockily. And as he felt Gohan rush in, Dabura quickly backed up and sent a blast at Gohan who parried the blast but didn't see Dabura sticking his arm out and Gohan was clotheslined by Dabura and Dabura directed him toward the ground and flung him into the rocks below, but Gohan caught himself before he hit the ground and he looked up and watched as Dabura held his hands out in front of him ans as Dabura growled, electricity shot from his hands and in a few seconds, the electricity had become a sword and the sword emanated the darkness that Dabura emanated as well. Dabura smirked as he looked at the sword's craftsmanship and the sharpness of the sword. And then he quickly lowered himself to the ground and then flew right at Gohan, "now die, you brat!" Gohan was able to dodge the blows of the sword and as he dodged the last one, he though of an idea and flew away from Dabura and flew towards the remaining Majin League members that hadn't gotten involved thus far(Batman, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter). And as Gohan flew towards them, Dabura was right behind him and Gohan started to mock him. Dabura, showing some of his rage, tried to blast Gohan, who dodged the blast and the blast connected with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Girl. Martian Manhunter wasn't in the direct vicinity as he was tending to Superman's wounds.

Gohan smirked as he saw Dabura's whole expression change, "you not only missed me, but you killed your own allies, Babidi is gonna be mighty mad when you get back to him, won't he?"

Gohan stopped smirking when he saw Dabura start laughing, "no, master Babidi knows that these fools are expendable, the only that might not be is the one who is still alive, Superman, but he too is replaceable,"

Gohan gritted his teeth slightly, "you're bluffing! There is no way he is expendable, you are hardly stronger than him and he must be the second strongest of all of Babidi's henchmen!" Gohan shouted at him.

Dabura's eyes twinkled slightly, "watch and learn, boy!" Dabura, while he was still looking at Gohan, aimed at J'onn and Superman, "die." he said quietly, and sent the blast right in between them and the blast swallowed them both whole and there was a large explosion and when it settled, only Superman was left, although he was much too bloody and cut up to be alive and just to check, Gohan felt for a power level, but he couldn't sense any sort of power, making a realization that Dabura didn't care who lived or died, just as long as he could serve Babidi to Buu's rebirth.

Gohan's eyes opened wide, "you... you monster! You would kill your own allies, just for a demonstration, what a fiend!"

Dabura just smirked and laughed, "oh stop it, don't make me blush," and then he boomed with laughter from his own joke. Gohan balled his fists up, realizing that Dabura and Babidi would end up killing the entire world if they got past him. He then remembered about his friends and how if Piccolo died, then Kami would die and then the dragon balls would become stone. And then Gohan had a realization, that Kami could use his Instant Transmission technique to transport the others from the battlefield to the Lookout, so that they could regain their health, so as he was fighting with Dabura, he tried to make telepathic contact with Kami and eventually he did, alebti after he had taken a beating from Dabura, _Kami, can you hear me! _Gohan telepathically shouted to Kami.

_What? Is that you Gohan? I can sense your battle isn't going too well and-_ he was cut off by Gohan.

_Listen Kami, the others are down here, and they are close to death, transport them back to your Lookout as it is the only way they can survive! Do it now! _Gohan shouted to the Gaurdian of Earth, but Kami didn't take offense to it as within a few seconds, Kami had arrived and silently he took Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and Goku back to the Lookout, without Dabura even finding out, until Gohan burst out into laughter. Dabura eyed, the now injured Gohan, "what are you laughing at now, kid?" Dabura asked him, suspciously.

Gohan nodded to the ground where the Z-Fighters had been, "notice that something's missing?" He asked Dabura.

Dabura scanned the are for a few seconds before his eyes opened wide, "weren't your friends down there, weren't they dead. Those damn fools couldn't even get that right!"

Gohan laughed again, "I had them sent somewhere that they could rest and heal up so that if you defeat me, the planet isn't doomed, and I hope you're prepared because my daddy is a lot stronger than I am, as well as Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan then started laughing, like the little kid that he truly was. Dabura wasn't having any of it and he tried to swing the sword and tried to impale Gohan. Gohan narrowly avoided the swinging of the sword, but couldn't avoid the accompanied blasts and was hit dead on. He slowly slid to the ground, but Dabura got him by the gi neck and Gohan jerked upward slightly as Dabura laughed at him.

"For a kid, you're very strong, it's such a shame that you have to die so young, but Babidi has no use for you, especially now. So... die!" Dabura formed a small black energy ball in his hand, but just before he could shoot it, something attached to its back and he heard a small noise and he saw a flash of blue light emanating from whatever was on his back. Gohan looked up and gasped.

"Chiaoztu no!" But it was too late and as Chiaoztu blew himself up Gohan, realizing that this was his one chance to escape, fled the battle scene and flew towards Kami's Lookout to meet back up with the remaining Z-Fighters. Right after Chiaoztu blew up and the cloud of dust had settled, Dabura was standing there beside himself, with no damage done to himself. He looked around to find that he was alone.

"Dammit, where did that damn kid go? Master Babidi, is gonna be mad with me for this one-" He was cut off by Babidi's voice in his ear, _Dabura, get back to the ship! _"Master, are you disappointed in me?" _No, the job is just about done as you did enough damage to get Buu much closer to the hatch point than I could have expected. But we still have work to do, come on then..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: About the whole Dabura being a lot weaker than he probably was, when Gohan was fighting Dabura in this world, Dabura wasn't as focused as he was in the actual reality as well as Dabura not being given the ten years to get even stronger under Babidi and although he was given around a century with Babidi, Dabura hadn't done much training within the first 50 years or so as nobody had come anywhere close to touching Dabura's power and he had weakened slightly and in the ten year gap between this Dabura and that Dabura, as Babidi and Dabura got closer to Earth, they started to face much stronger opponents and thus Dabura regained his original power and even got a good bit stronger, meaning that not unlike the Androids, although in reverse, this alternate Dabura is much weaker to the actual Dabura, I hope that clears up any confusions, although I feel that it might add to the confusion haha, but if any of you have questions, just either put it in the reviews or just PM me, thanks.**

**Also, this seems to be the end for the crossover for now, I actually hope to being it back again, but it seems like it won't be for the next saga, at the least and I hope you guys aren't disappointed as I do hope that I can use it again. But, for the foreseeable future, i.e the Buu Saga, there will be no more crossovers**

**Just a few power levels**

**Gohan(SSJ Full Power): 76,250,000 **

**Dabura(powered up): 75,000,000**

**Dabura(Full Power): 130,000,000**

**Gohan(Injured): 54,750,000**

**Dabura(Slightly battle worn): 126,500,000**


	8. Battle at The LookoutDemise of A Saiyan

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new idea this time! This time, it's gonna be like a super crossover haha, with characters from not only DBZ but also some from Marvel and DC, I hope you enjoy! **

**Dragon Ball Z: Chaos World Chapter 8: Battle at the Lookout!**

* * *

><p>Babidi and Dabura eyed the pod as Babidi gauged the power to see how much Buu still needed to be reborn, "ah, Dabura, it seems like you managed to gain a good deal of energy, but it still seems like it wasn't nearly enough, most likely because that it's much more efficient to drain their power with the 'Absorbing Device'. Can you find that brat again? Because if you can, I can give you the device and you can take more of the precious energy and Buu could be restored much faster than I could have imagined!" Babidi laughed as Dabura snickered, smirked, and nodded.<p>

"Yes, Master, I could traced their movements, "Dabura closed his eyes to try and pinpoint their location, "ah, yes, I see where they are, it seems like they are a few thousand miles away and... in the sky, on some sort of overwatch. Should I go?" Dabura turned to Babidi.

Babidi nodded before stopping him, "yes, but I'd stay for a bit and focus, I don't want any mishaps this time, now go to the Chamber and once you're ready, go off and get energy for Majin Buu!" Babidi said before turning away to look at Majin Buu. Dabura nodded and walked into the chamber where he sat and meditated, preparing for the battle at hand.

* * *

><p>Kami and Piccolo were the first ones to sense the evil energy approaching, "Piccolo, do you feel that force too?"<p>

Piccolo nodded as sweat rolled down his face, "yes, and it is very dark and very strong, from what I'm sensing, he is stronger than all of us!" Piccolo shouted and the others Z-Fighters over heard him as they all sensed the power too and only Gohan spoke up.

"Oh no, it's Dabura! How could he find us? Daddy, what should we do?" Gohan anxiously asked his father.

Goku looked down at him and gave a slight, empty smile, "stay and fight, I guess. There really isn't much we can do other than that. I'm sure that we should be able to beat him together," Goku said as he looked to Vegeta, who's eyes were opened wide and he gulped, but as he didn't want to show Goku his fearful side, he looked at him and smirked.

"Kakarot, you can fight with the rest of these fools, but I'll show you that I can defeat this Dabura creature by myself," Vegeta then raised his fist and gripped it tightly, and then he went Super Saiyan, "and don't get in my way!"

Goku transported to right in front of Vegeta, "Vegeta, you know as well as I do that you don't stand a chance against Dabura, separately, none of us do," Goku said calmly to him.

This angered Vegeta, and Vegeta raised his power even further, "are you challenging me, Kakarot? By the way, after this is over, I want a rematch!" Vegeta shouted to Goku.

Goku smirked and nodded, "fine then, I'll hold you to it," and it was at that moment that they heard the dark laughter of none other than Dabura. Who was slightly levitated from the ground, blocking the sun from view, with his arms crossed.

Dabura was also smirking, "I don't think there are going to be any rematches after this is all said and done, for all of you will be dead!" Dabura rushed at Goku and Vegeta, who at this point were both Super Saiyans. Dabura gave a battle cry and started sending kicks and punches at Vegeta and Goku, who narrowly avoided the frantic blitz of attacks. And then from nowhere, Piccolo jumped in and sent a devastating kick to Dabura's jaw, who was sent flying away into the air. Dabura, not even fazed, laughed at it, "you caught me off guard, Green Man, but as you can tell," and Dabura yelled and released his power into a single beam of black energy and shot it directly at Piccolo, but luckily, Gohan was there to blast the beam away.

Gohan raised his power to the max and his golden aura shone brightly on his clothing, and combined with Vegeta and Goku, the light brightly shone on the Lookout floor but seemed to eviscerate when it reached Dabura. Dabura laughed again, "very nice light show, but it isn't very intimidating, your bright lights won't win you the battle." Dabura then rushed at Gohan and they collided in a huge explosion that created a small crater in the Lookout. Electric bolts shot from the clash every few blows as thet two behemoth powers fired punch after punch at each other. Dabura laughed as he realized that Gohan was starting to struggle to keep up with him, "oh come on, brat, are you all out of fight, what a sh-" he was cut off by Goku getting involved as Goku threw a punch directed at Dabura's head that Dabura ducked. Dabura then drove his fist into Goku's gut who spit up blood and then hammered him into the ground.

He then stomped on him until Gohan gave a sharp scream, "don't you hurt my daddy!" He yelled as he rushed into Dabura and head first, dove straight into Dabura's gut. Dabura gasped as he felt the immediate pain, and through his anger he went to punch Gohan, who caught his arm between his ribs and biceps and swung , dragon throw style into the ground. "Take this, you big freak! Masenko-Ha!" Gohan's beam shot from his hands and hit Dabura dead on, creating another big explosion and the Lookout took another big blow. The dust settled however, and Dabura stood there, smirking, albeit clearly damaged at least slightly. He had a few scratches upon his face and blood slowly trickled down his skin, but right before it dripped off of his face, he scopped it off from his jaw and licked it.

"Ah tastes good," he said, and then he started laughing, maniacally. Gohan rushed in again, but this time, Dabura grabbed him by the foot and started punding on him with his free hand. He sent at least a dozen hards hots into Gohan's face and body and it was only broken up by Piccolo who tried diving in to save Gohan but he was balsted away without Dabura even looking at him. Dabura laughed Gohan struggled to free himself but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break the iron-grip. Dabura released him as he saw Vegeta and Goku both rushing him at the same time, but not only that but in front of him he also saw Tien in front of him.

Tien shouted, "Kaioken x20!" and Tien then charged Dabura as well. Dabura was able to block all of ther hits and knocked them away with a release of his energy. He blasted Tien and focused hos efforts on the Saiyans. The blast sent Tien out of Kaioken and off of the Lookout entirely, he slowed himself down a bit with his remaining enegry but he plummeted to the bottom of the deep lake at the base of Korin's Tower.

But as Dabura continued the fight with the three Super Saiyans, it was clear that he was starting to gain a lead as the saiyans seemed to be slowing down due to the stress of the Super Saiyan form and Piccolo wasn't a threat to Dabura at all, to begin with. After the fight had gone for a few more minutes, Dabura was easily able to overwhelm the others with his powers. Dabura laughed as he saw the desperate looks on the face of Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. "I find it funny that you all have no idea what this fight is doing right now, though I'll let you in on the secret. See, the more power you all lose at the hands of me, the more energy Majin Buu gains in his pod, thus making him much much stronger by this fight. I'm glad that you are glad with sacrificing your energy to Buu as well, so I thank you. But by the looks of it, you fools aren't finished yet, I guess I can knock you around to give Buu even more power. Let's go then, I must be going soon." Dabura smirked as he got into his fighting stance once again and Goku smiled as he remembered one of his former favorite techniques.

He jumped into the air, just in front of the sun and shouted, "Solar Flare!" Dabura, unsurprisingly, glared into the sun as the flare of light shot into his eyes as he went blind. Seizing the opportunites, the three saiyans simultaneously used their strongest blasts against Dabura. The energies shot at Dabura and the yellow of Gohan's Masenko converged with Goku's blue Kamehameha and Vegeta's Purple Galick Gun to create some sort of brownish huge blast. Dabura didn't even see it coming as the blast engulfed him and there was a colossal explosion and the Lookout Shook from all of the pressure and energy. But as the dust settled, Dabura was seen lying in the crater left by the massive blast.

Goku smiled and raised his thumb to Vegeta, but was cut off by the extended and slow laughter of the injured Dabura, "you thought that those petty blasts could do anything to me? You fools are even dumber than I imagined. You can't kill me as I am just way too strong for you. Now that you have actually hurt me, I see fit that it is time that all of you die!" Dabura shot one of his dark energy beams at them, but unlike the previous times, this beam had true intent to kill as Dabura wanted to wipe out the only true threats to himself or Buu. But right before it landed on any of the saiyans, Vegeta shouted and got into the beam's way and the beam hit him dead on and he collapsed to the floor of the Lookout almost immediately. But right before he closed his eyes for the final time, he looked up to Goku and gave a slight smirk.

"For all the evil and treachery I have caused to you, Kakarot, it seems ironic that I die saving you. But you are the only one that can defeat these bastards, just like Freeza. Just like me before that, even then, I, the Prince of All Saiyans, had a tough time handling a low level, such as yourself. No amount of training could change this gap as you always just seem one step ahead of me, always. And now even your son has surpassed me, maybe this is the one good thing that I will be able to hold in a life of torture and despair. Or maybe your softness has rubbed off of me, you fight for the safety and love of others, and I fight to be the best and to always win, and perhaps that is what separates you from me, but give me solace in one thing: make sure that my death won't be in vain, Kakarot!" Vegeta said just before closing his eyes as the wind rushed past his head.

Almost like what had happened on Namek, Goku looked down on him with solace, "Vegeta, I promise, your sacrifice won't be in vain, friend." Goku then turned to Dabura, with a new found power, "round 2, let's go!" Goku's power raised as he charged Dabura. Dabura's injuries slowed him down tremendously and Goku was easily able to nail him in the gut with his fist and then give him a kick to the jaw. Dabura slowly went to the ground, before he got to his feet slowly.

"You can't kill the King of the De-" Dabura was cut off by a drilling blast that had impaled him. He looked down at the blast and then looked behind him, to see Piccolo with his two fingers raised, breathing heavily. Dabura fell to the ground, lifelessly.

Piccolo looked at Goku and said calmly, "I saw my opportunity and took it." Goku nodded, solemnly to him. And they walked towards each other. "So with Dabura being dealt with, what should we do now?" Piccolo asked.

But before Goku could speak up, Kami came from inside the tower, "well first, I suggest you get Tien as Dabura knocked him off of the Lookout and then after that and you give your mourning for Vegeta, I suggest you all heal up and go and see what this Majin Buu creature is. I'd say, do your best to stop him before he is released and has done to much damage to the Earth." Kami said as the three nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully there are a lot more to come, well anyway what will happen next time on DBZ: Chaos World? Find Out!<strong>

**Author's Note: I hope all of you guys like the Tien, Kaioken thing, I just figured because he trained with King Kai, he was the only one taught the Kaioken because he was clearly the strongest of the remaining dead Z-Warriors, excluding Piccolo who had been brought back to life anyway. And there will be a lot more interesting stuff going on as I have high hopes for a lot of the other "minor" characters that I am very excited about that I think will end up being good twists, anyway I hope you guys also like the Super Saiyan trio, although if I was telling the truth, I am kind of disappointed with these past few chapters as I am kind of stalled from where to go from here in an entertaining way as I feel like the endless fighting chapters are starting to wear out you, the reader, and I hope I can get back on track with a filler chapter here or there.**

**And by the end of this chapter, actually, I have a decent idea of where I'm taking this and for those of you counting at home, The Majin League, Krillin, Vegeta, and Dabura are dead as of now. Quite the accomplishment, I'd say considering that 9 people are dead in eight chapters ;)**

**Just a few power levels**

**Gohan(Zenkai SSJ): 83,900,000**

**Dabura(Focused at Full Power): 135,800,000**

**Goku(Zenkai SSJ): 68,450,000**

**Vegeta(Zenkai SSJ): 65,600,000**

**Piccolo: 3,400,000**

**Tien: 2,150,000 Kaioken x20: 10,750,000 (Also not that I am using the Kaioken multiplier as 1/4 as without it being there, it would cause problems with the SSJ form of Goku **


End file.
